Our Aunt is the Snow Queen
by Wolfstang 14
Summary: After falling in love with the movie "Frozen", I decided to write a story, set four years after the Great Thaw. Anna and Kristoff are married, and now Elsa has become an aunt. Arendelle's royal family just got a little bigger, and Elsa must adjust to two new additions in her life. Kristanna, possibly Elsa and an OC. We'll see. Frozen belongs to Disney, this story to me.


post/110781548856/our-aunt-is-the-snow-queen-chapter-1-re-do

Elsa had not expected to be drafting trade letters on the day she became an aunt.

It was a rather gloomy day in late May, the kind better spent indoors than out. Elsa took advantage of the miserable weather to reduce some of the paperwork that had taken a permanent place on her study desk, somewhat grateful for the quiet that reigned in Anna's absence. The princess and her husband had taken the weekend to visit the trolls before their baby was born, an event that all expected to occur the next month.

As she was staring at a blank page, Elsa allowed her mind to wander and reminisce on the day she had first learned the news of Anna's pregnancy.

_Elsa had been returning to her study after a council meeting, lost in her thoughts, when she almost collided with the royal family's physician, Dr. Ågot Landvik. The young doctor, about ten years Elsa's senior, was one of the few women in the medical profession. She possessed a sharp mind and set of skills few of her male colleagues could even hope to rival. _

_Elsa, still contemplating the issues brought up by the prickly council, took several seconds to recognize who it was she had almost crashed into, and then what door the doctor had been exiting from. It was the one to Anna and Kristoff's room. Elsa's breath quickened when she put everything together. _

_Throughout the month, Anna had been suffering from near-constant fatigue, nausea, and dizziness that had lasted far longer than any other illness the princess had the misfortune to catch. Of course, being the stubborn, headstrong woman she was, she had steadfastly refused to consider that anything could be wrong, despite the repeated protests of her sister and husband. It was only after Anna had almost fainted the previous evening during a late meeting with visiting dignitaries that the princess finally gave in and agreed to call for the doctor._

"_Your Majesty." Dr. Landvik didn't curtsy, but bowed her head in greeting to the queen. The physician used far less formality than others, given how intimately she knew the two royal sisters. _

"_Dr. Landvik." Elsa returned the informal greeting. "You have news about my sister?" The doctor's face remained neutral in response to the question, but Elsa could swear she caught sight of an amused glint in the woman's hazel eyes. _

"_Forgive my bluntness, Your Majesty, but I believe that with this news, Princess Anna will want to be the first to share. I will tell you that it is far from life-threatening. Your Majesty." Dr. Landvik dipped her head once more before heading down the staircase. Elsa frowned at her retreating figure- perhaps she allowed the physician too many liberties for her position. Anna's news, however, took precedence over a reprimand about social standing. Elsa turned back around to look at the door, took a fortifying breath and knocked four times in rapid succession, calling her sister's name. _

"_Anna? May I…" _

"_Elsa, come in!" There was a somewhat breathless tone to Anna's voice, as if she had been running through the entire castle. Elsa grasped the doorknob and tried to ignore the thin film of ice that spread over its metallic surface, stepping inside. _

_Kristoff and Anna sat on their bed, holding hands. The ice harvester, much to his sister-in-law's surprise, had a wide grin stretching across his face. Anna, too, was smiling, and when she caught sight of her older sister, she let out a joyful laugh._

"_So," Anna chuckled before Elsa could say a word, "Do you want to be called Aunt or Auntie?"_

_Elsa could count on her fingers the number of times she had initiated a hug- her fear of any sort of skin-to-skin contact with others was never far away. However, when she was finally able to process what Anna had said, Elsa leaped forward without hesitation to embrace her younger sister. _

_She was going to be an Aunt._

Elsa's reverie broke when a warning cry sounded from outside. Frowning, she made her way to the study's sole window, one that overlooked the palace's main entrance. From her vantage point, the queen could see the two guards struggling to pull open the outer double doors that led to courtyard. As soon as there was sufficient enough space, a shaggy brown-and-grey body rushed through, stumbling to a halt in front of the inner double doors. It revealed itself to be a panting Sven, who was carrying Kristoff and Anna on his broad back. The elderly reindeer's head was hanging so low it was nearly touching the ground, his sides were heaving, and there was foam on his lips. There was no sign of the wagon he had been pulling at the beginning of the trip and only his harness remained. Most concerning was the state of Sven's two passengers. Kristoff had Anna's tiny frame tucked within the protective circle his arms. One of her slim hands was clutching the ice master's rough wool shirt with a tight grip.

Familiar sharp tendrils of fear dug like claws into Elsa's body as flurries whirled around the room and red-tinged frost crawled up the corners of the walls. Noticing the scarlet color in her peripheral vision, Elsa closed her eyes and forced herself to take several deep, grounding breaths, focusing on the memory of the joy and love she had experienced when her sister had revealed the news of her pregnancy. Eventually the frost receded enough for the queen to feel confident enough to leave the study and seek help. She didn't have to go far- standing opposite of the study's door were two familiar guards.

"Rávle, I need for you to find midwife Dr. Landvik . Have her come to Princess Anna's room. Hildor, come with me." The two guards followed her instructions without hesitation.

By the time Elsa made it down to the main level, Kristoff had already made it inside, his wife still clutched in his arms. Both were completely drenched- The disheveled blonde hair that stuck out from Kristoff's skull cap was plastered to his forehead and Anna's twin braids hung limply from her head. The princess was breathing heavily, her eyes screwed up tight in pain. Just when Elsa was opening her mouth to ask what had happened, Anna curled up within her husband's arms, one hand flying to her swollen abdomen and cried out, her entire body tense and shaking. Elsa clenched her fists, her nails digging into her palms as she watched her sister's pain.

Half a minute later, the contraction passed and Anna relaxed with a relieved groan. Her grip on Kristoff's shirt was as tight as ever, and the pained look hadn't left her face. Elsa glanced at Kristoff, whose own face was quite pale, a stark contrast to his normal tanned complexion.

"We were at the cabin," his voice was raspy and harsh, as if he had been running for a great length. "She started having contractions. I tried to get here as quick as I could Elsa, I did… but the mountain trails were bad, and Sven can't go that…" Elsa raised her hand to stop her brother-in-law.

"Kristoff, all that matters is that you got Anna here. I've already sent for Dr. Landvik . She should be waiting for you in your room." Kristoff nodded with a curt movement, casting a grateful look in Elsa's direction, He ascended the steps, doing his best to avoid jostling his wife. Elsa and Hildor followed, the guard struggling to keep from slipping on the ice left behind by the queen's stress.

As Elsa had said, the grey-haired midwife Dr. Landvik was ready for the group the minute they arrived in the room. As soon as Kristoff walked through the doorway, she immediately took over, delivering instructions at a rapid pace. As Kristoff answered the questions fired off by the woman and watched the proceedings, he grew more and more pale and started to sway on his feet. Eventually Dr. Landvik walked over to the massive ice harvester and pulled him aside. They were close enough for Elsa to hear the conversation- Anna, who was adjusting her position on the bed, could not.

"Master Bjorgman, I think it would be best for you to leave the room until the birth is over. I know," she said calmly, lifting a hand to forestall the argument he was readying, "Believe me, I understand. Most say that this isn't a man's world, and while I do not agree, you do not look as if you will be standing much longer. If you faint or panic, it will only make your wife's delivery that much difficult. Please do it for her sake, sir. You are more than welcome to wait just outside if that is what you wish, and I will try to send news as I can." Kristoff rubbed a hand over his face, making a faint scratching sound against the stubble on his jaw. After a few seconds, he sighed and nodded.

"Alright, alright. Just… just let me talk to her before I leave."

"Of course, sir, of course."

Kristoff walked over to his wife and lowered his forehead to hers. Watching the two converse, Elsa felt as out of place as Sven would be in the middle of a formal ball. She was watching the man who loved her sister dearly, so dearly, forced to leave the side of his laboring wife while somehow she of all people remained. No one had asked her to leave, of course- she was the queen after all- but she felt useless. _I'll only make things worse,_ Elsa thought as she watched the rush of activity that happened in front of her. _I'll lose control of my powers… I'll hurt the baby… I'll…_

"Elsa? Elsa!" Anna's ragged voice cut through the queen's self-despairing thoughts. Elsa blinked several times and realized that she had retreated towards the door, spears of ice spreading from beneath her feet once again. Anna, meanwhile, was reaching out towards her older sister, and the princess's eyes were wet with tears.

"Don't leave too, please Elsa, I need you. I need my sister here." At her words, Elsa froze, torn between her love for her sister and her near-constant fear of the tenuous hold on her magic. The queen's arms wrapped about her middle in a familiar, comforting gesture as her internal duel continued. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she failed to notice what Anna was doing. With a herculean effort, the princess forced herself upright and off the bed, pushing away the restraining hands of her husband and the midwife. With stumbling, yet determined steps, she made her way to where her older sister stood and took her bare hand. Elsa gasped when she felt the contact, and her eyes went wide when she noticed how much effort Anna had to put into just standing upright.

Conflicting emotions forgotten, the queen immediately reached out to support her wavering sister, intent on helping her back to the bed. Before she could, another contraction ripped through Anna's body. The princess gasped and gripped Elsa's upper arms, leaning into the older woman as she emitted a sound somewhere between a wail and a groan. Tears sprung up in Elsa's eyes as her sister endured the pain, and she gathered Anna close, feeling her body quiver.

The contraction lasted far longer than the previous one. As the princess whined in agony, Elsa found herself murmuring nonsense, rocking the younger woman, attempting to provide some measure of comfort. Just as it appeared to be coming to an end, Anna's eyes flew open and she gasped.

"Anna, what is it, what's wrong?"

The princess didn't answer immediately- she appeared to be concentrating on her legs. Finally, her voice shuttering, she whispered, "I think… I think my water just broke." The princess was shaking more than she had been before. Based on just how much her weight was resting on the queen's arm, Elsa feared that it would not be long before her sister's legs gave out.

"Anna, please, you shouldn't be standing. You need to lie down." By now, Dr. Landvik and Kristoff had made it to the laboring woman's side, trying, just as Elsa was, to lead her back to the bed. Anna only responded by clinging tighter to her sister's arms.

"Elsa, please, please, I need you to stay. I can't… I can't do this without… you…plea…" Anna's sentence stopped when she released an agonized scream. Another contraction struck, strong enough for the princess to almost loose her footing. Her scream petered off into a sort of breathy hiss and her nails dug deep into Elsa's arms, stinging through the fabric of the queen's dress. By that time, Kristoff had his arms around his wife's shoulders and looked into his sister-in-law's eyes, his face begging for her to stay. She could tell that he was just barely holding on to his composure and needed to leave soon. She had to stand firm for her sister.

"Alright, alright," Elsa finally acquiesced. "It's alright, Anna. I'm right here, I won't leave you, I promise. But I don't think you should be standing right now. Do you think you can you make it back to your bed?" Elsa attempted to smile, although she was certain the look came out more as a grimace. Anna nodded, and accepted the assistance her sister and husband offered. Leaning heavily on her two family members, the princess half-shuffled, half-stumbled back to the bed and allowed them to lift her onto the mattress. Once she settled in, Kristoff, catching the midwife's sharp glance, shambled towards the door, pausing only to open his arms in the direction of his sister-in-law. Despite her normal discomfort with physical contact, she understood his need and stepped into his waiting embrace. As he enfolded her in his broad arms, Elsa heard him murmur, "Take care of Anna for me, please." She nodded against his chest and he released her, resting a gentle hand on her shoulder before leaving the room.

Once he was gone, Dr. Landvik stepped forward and gently pried the princess's knees apart, examining her progress. "Well, Your Highness, your water has indeed broken, but it will be quite a while before you can push. Luckily you haven't had any urges to do so, but you may have noticed that your contractions have grown stronger."

"Grown stronger!? That's an understatement." Anna growled while Dr. Landvik cleaned her legs. The midwife just chuckled.

"I need to get some more supplies. I should be back shortly- if you need me, call." The midwife gave a short bow before leaving the family alone. Anna relaxed against the pillows, her breath coming out in a long exhalation. Anna raised her head a few inches and took her sister's hand, startling Elsa. A few flakes shot out of the hand not held by her sister, yet Anna remained unfazed.

"How are you doing, Elsa?" Her tone was gentle, and yet it contained a note of concern. Elsa attempted to brush the question off.

"Me? I'm not the one delivering a baby. The better question is how are _you_ doing, Anna?"

The fiery-haired princess glared at Elsa. "Stop trying to avoid the question. You need to let go of some of your power, don't you?" Before the queen was able to answer the question, her younger sister tensed and whined, hands grasping frantically in the sheets. Elsa started forward, but then pulled back, her hand mere inches away. She couldn't bring herself to touch Anna again, not with the icy magic beneath her skin close to exploding from her control. As the contraction passed, Anna once more shot her sister a fierce glare.

"Elsa… you know I'm right. Just… use the wall like you've… practiced before. You won't hurt us… you know that." Elsa couldn't believe what her sister was doing. Even though Anna had to be experiencing tremendous amounts of agony, compounded by the fact the baby was coming two weeks early, she was still concerned about her sister. And she was right. Ever since the Great Thaw three years previous, Elsa had learned, through trial and a great deal of error, tricks and techniques to assist her in managing her often-unruly powers. While her control had slipped from time to time, Elsa had not since hurt anyone aside from the occasional bruise from a flying snowball or head cold.

The queen nodded and then made her way to the corner opposite the fireplace and spread her arms, letting her palms rest on the cool stone of each wall. She closed her eyes, breathed deeply, and finally, _finally_, allowed her power to flow. She felt, rather than saw, the frost climb up the brickwork, encasing the uneven surface with the slick sheen of ice. It didn't take long for her power to complete the journey to the ceiling, where it formed perfect rows of icicles. With each clinging fractal, the queen felt the stress of earlier leave her body.

Finally feeling composed enough to remove her hands from the walls, Elsa chanced a look at the results. Although her ice and frost had taken over a rather large portion of the walls and ceiling, only the faintest hint of fear-red showed, and it was fading rapidly. A short, coughing laugh caught her attention, and she turned to see Anna smugly surveying her sister's handiwork, despite the fact that she was sweaty and in pain.

"Huh. Funny how that worked out. It's almost as if I was right."

"I was feeling sorry for you a minute ago." Elsa fired back, her relief at being able to expel her magic cheering her enough to tease. "Now I might just have to send all this over to you."

Anna's only response was to make a face and stick out her tongue. Elsa replicated the gesture, finally able to dissipate her ice and frost with relative ease-although she did allow a few flakes to fly down Anna's open collar, much to her sister's evident surprise.

…..

Several long hours later, and the sisters had abandoned all jesting. Anna's contractions had grown longer and closer together, each one leaving the princess gasping for breath and groaning in agony. Twice more Elsa braced herself in the room's corner to expel her magic. By the last release, she lacked the control to dissipate it fully, allowing what remained to melt on its own, water damage be damned. Only Dr. Landvik remained composed, even somewhat cheerful, checking the princess's progress and giving assurance.

During one of the brief lulls between contractions, Anna wiped her brow in a futile attempt to dispel the beads of sweat clinging there. She huffed in clear discomfort- although she had been re-dressed in a lightweight nightgown, it was clear that the princess was just too hot. Without thinking, Elsa reached forward, replacing Anna's hand with her own, and the princess gave a sudden deep sigh, relief evident on her face.

"Oh Lord, that feels absolutely amazing, Elsa. Everything is so warm in here, and not like Olaf's I-like-warm-hugs-warm, but… UGGNNNHHHH!" Anna's body arched like a bow, her eyes screwed tight and her face growing beet red.

"Your Highness, you need to remember to breathe!" Dr. Landvik reprimanded sharply. Anna let a breath hiss through her clenched teeth, although her cheeks remained enflamed. When she was able to relax, Anna turned pleading eyes to her sister.

"Please, would you…" Elsa forced a small half-smile before reaching forward to rest her hand on Anna's forehead, ignoring the damp skin beneath her palm. Concentrating, Elsa allowed just the barest amount of power to surface, cooling her skin even more than it normally was in an attempt to ease Anna's discomfort, until Anna violently shot forward. Her fingers squeezed tight and a breathy "Ahh-ahh!" escaped from her lips. The contraction was long, quite long, and when it had finished, Anna didn't relax as she had before. Instead, a puzzled look came over her face and her hands remained on her abdomen.

"Dr. Landvik , I-I think I need to push." A grimace then, "Oh yeah, I definitely want to push right now." Dr. Landvik , who had been checking the giant cast iron pot of water heating over the fire, straightened quickly, wiping her fingers on a fresh towel. With precise, practiced movement, she coaxed the princess's legs apart and checked her progress.

"Hmmmm, it does look like you are ready, m'lady. When your next contraction comes, I want you to push all the way down to your rear. Only with the contraction, mind you. Don't push when you're resting- you'll only tire yourself faster. Are you ready, Your Highness?" At Anna's weary nod, the midwife nodded. "Good. At your next contraction then…" No sooner had the words left the midwife's lips than Anna curled forward with a groan. Amidst Dr. Landvik 's encouragement, the young woman strained, her knuckles turning bone-white as she clenched the sheets in agony and desperation. Eventually, she fell back, panting, and looked at her sister.

"So… apparently having a child is really, really painful," she quipped, attempting to grin. Elsa let out a small laugh and leaned forward, cupping a hand under Anna's neck and trying not to recoil at the sweaty heat radiating from there.

"I've heard. I just wish there was something I could do to take your pain away, Anna." Elsa rasped as she cooled her hand once again. Her sister snorted.

"What you're doing right now is super helpful, Elsa. Thank you… for staying with me." Anna shot her sister a grin, but then her face fell, and to the queen's surprise, tears began to coarse down her cheeks. "Oh God, Elsa, I'm going to be a mother, I'm going to be a mother, I can't… I can't…" Words changed into incoherent babbling as Elsa looked around, quite startled and frightened at her sister's sudden shift in behavior. Dr. Landvik looked over and her lips quirked upward at the princess's sudden change.

"Now, now, none of that, m'lady. You'll do just fine- I've had the privilege of seeing you with children, you are incredible." Catching the queen's uncertain look, she added, "Oh, every new mother feels the same, Your Majesty. The pain and stress of the birth don't help either. But she'll be just fine, you'll see, especially once the babe is born. Ah, is that another contraction? All right, m'lady, push! Good, gooood!"

Two hours later, and Elsa feared Anna was nearing the last of her strength. Her face had gone almost completely scarlet, and no amount of Elsa's magic (at least the amount the queen allowed herself to release), seemed to provide much help. Even more troubling was just how little Anna seemed able to do besides push on Dr. Landvik 's command and pant, often staring straight ahead with pain-dilated eyes.

Then, as another contraction racked the exhausted princess, she shot forward and screamed. From the foot of the bed, Dr. Landvik shouted excitedly, "That's it, Your Highness! That's the babe, it's crowning! Push, push, push, and there it is, there's the head! There now, relax m'lady, take some deep breaths. You are nearly there, nearly there." At the midwife's words, Anna threw her upper body back into the pillows with a breathy chuckle. Elsa felt a strange mixture of relief, excitement and anxiety at just how soon she would be meeting her niece or nephew. Whether she was ready or not, the little one was on its way.

The next contraction came.

Anna released her grip on Elsa's hands to clutch the sheets with white-knuckled hands. Her chin dropped to meet her chest as she curled up, letting out a sound somewhere between a cry and a roar. One second, two seconds, five seconds passed, and then…

"It's a girl!" The midwife's euphoric words mixed with a reedy, hiccuping cry as Dr. Landvik lifted the newborn into sight. Although the tiny was infant was wrinkled and streaked with an unidentifiable chalky white substance, Elsa felt warmth blossom within her heart as she saw the newest member of the family. The baby's mouth was open wide, revealing ruddy, toothless gums as she emitted her indignant cries- even for a being as tiny as she was the sound was incredibly loud. With trained efficiency, Dr. Landvik cut the connecting cord, cleaned the baby and swaddled her within a matter of minutes before handing the quieting infant over to her mother.

The little girl's eyes had opened wide, revealing themselves to be a wondrous shade of teal. A few wisps of strawberry-blonde hair capped her head and Elsa even spotted a faint dusting of freckles across her button nose. When she was able to tear her eyes away from the newborn, Elsa looked at her sister, not at all surprised to see that tears were coursing down her face and Anna was trembling.

"My God Elsa, just look at her!" The princess whispered, "She's perfect, just perfect! And so tiny too, look at her." Anna cuddled her new daughter close, delicate fingers brushing over the infant's skin. Elsa wanted to touch the newest addition to the family, but her fear held her back, not even allowing her to ask. Thankfully, delivering a child hadn't diminished Anna's perceptiveness in the least, and she shifted the little bundle so that the baby was closer to her aunt.

"Well, go on then you stinker, say hello to your new niece!" Elsa allowed herself to extend a tentative finger to touch the baby's cheek, marveling at the delicate, downy skin that radiated warmth. The little girl made a soft, inquisitive noise, her eyes- so much like her mother's- blinking rapidly as if not sure what to make of her brand new world.

Anna released a long, contented sigh, looking as if she were ready to fall to sleep, until her eyes shot open and a long, pain-filled whine escaped her. The baby, who had also been close to sleep, shifted and bleated as she was rudely wakened. Dr. Landvik strode away from the fireplace and parted Anna's legs once more.

"Don't you worry, m'lady, it's just the afterbirth arriving. It may be a little painful, but…" The midwife looked down as her voice faltered. "Oh, oh my."

"What is it!?" Anna and Elsa cried out in unison, their eyes locking on Dr. Landvik , the newborn in the youngest sister's arms almost forgotten. The midwife didn't answer immediately, rather reaching up to palpitate the princess's abdomen, brow furrowed. Then her face lit up.

"Ah, I think I may have figured out just why your labor came early, Your Highness. There is a second child inside!"

The room fell completely silent, save for the soft, unhappy whimpers from the displeased infant. Anna and Elsa looked at one another in shock. Twins! Suddenly everything made perfect sense-Anna's rapid and large growth, the early delivery- all because the princess had been carrying not one, but two babies. Before they could so much as speak a word, Anna lurched forward with a renewed groan, causing the infant in her arms to release a mighty wail. "You have to push, Your Highness!" Dr. Landvik called.

The princess strained, her groans overpowering the sharp cries of her daughter, before falling back into the pillows with a muffled whomph. Her mouth hung open as her chest heaved for air, her eyes swimming with tears. She appeared to be saying something that Elsa couldn't make out. Only when the queen lowered her ear near her sister's pale face was she able to hear her words.

"I can't, I can't, I can't, oh please, please, just make it stop, make it stop! I just can't do this Elsa, I can't…" Elsa surprised herself by grabbing Anna's shoulder and squeezing. The princess was so startled that she froze mid-sentence and stared at her sister, mouth hanging open.

"Anna, you can do this. I can tell it hurts, and I wish there was something I could do to stop your pain…" Another contraction, and Elsa splayed her hands across Anna's back, providing as much support as she could. When it finished and Anna fell back once again, Elsa continued her sentence. "But you are the strongest person I know. _You are_," Elsa stated, her voice firm, as Anna shook her head, "and you are strongest when it comes to your family. Right now, a member of your family needs you. So find that strength and let's meet your new baby."

Anna blinked. Elsa could be quite eloquent when the occasion called for it, especially when it came to diplomatic situations. Still she struggled to cope with difficult emotions from others, let alone find the words to ease them. The princess's amazement was fleeting, as pain shot through her body once again. Supporting her daughter's body, Anna turned towards her older sister.

"I need you to hold her while I push."

Elsa wasn't given a chance to protest. She hadn't even fully processed what her younger sister requested before the squirming bundle was placed in her unexpecting arms. The queen froze when she felt the baby's weight- slight as it was-settle in, but in somehow, the movement was almost… natural. Elsa expected the little girl to react in some manner to her aunt's cooler-than-normal skin temperature, but the infant was non-plussed about the arrangement.

The calm didn't last long.

Anna cried out once again as she bore down, her muscles straining to push the baby out. Acting more on reflex than on reason, Elsa clutched the newborn girl to her own chest and whispered encouragement to her sister as she labored. Once, twice, three more times she pushed and then the princess released yet another roaring cry as she delivered her second child, to Dr. Landvik 's exalted shout of, "It's a boy, Your Highness, it's a boy!"

Much like his sister, the white-streaked infant produced a lusty wail as he left the warmth of his mother's womb. His sister took up the cry despite Elsa's attempts to soother her, and only after the two were tucked close in their mother's arms did they finally settle down.

Anna's earlier tears were nothing compared to the ones that cascaded down her cheeks as she clutched the twins to her chest. Her son's hair was dark in color, still damp from birth, although Elsa suspected it would change. The little boy's eyes were shut tight and he wriggled far more than his sister did. As she had done with her niece, Elsa reached over and traced a finger down her nephew's cheek, still struggling to realize that she was an aunt to not one, but _two _children. Anna appeared to experience a similar feeling, although with a far greater impact.

"Two Elsa. Two beautiful, wonderful babies. How could I… how did I… _how!?_" Anna bent forward to kiss the forehead of each infant, her eyes never leaving their faces. Even as she delivered the afterbirth and allowed Dr. Landvik to clean the lower half of her body, Anna remained fixated on her son and daughter. The boy finally opened his eyes, revealing them to be the very familiar color of liquid chocolate.

"He's got his father's eyes," Anna murmured.

"And she has her mother's," Elsa responded with a smile. "Speaking of mothers and fathers, I suppose I should go get Kristoff. I'm rather surprised he hasn't broken down the door yet." Elsa stood, attempting to work the kinks and pains out of her back.

"Elsa," Anna pulled her gaze away from her children and looked her older sister in the eye. "Thank you for staying." A lump grew in Elsa's throat. Unable to speak, she kissed her sister's cheek instead, before leaving to give the princess time alone with her children.

As she stepped out into the corridor, Elsa was startled to find that dawn had broken. With all of the commotion, stress and excitement surrounding the twins' birth, there had been no room in the queen's mind to notice the passage of time. Although she knew that Kristoff would be anxious for any news about his wife and child- _children_\- Elsa paused to glance out the nearest window to the buildings of the town below. She thought of the citizens, most of whom would still be slumbering, completely unaware of the arrival of the newest members of the royal family.

_They will know soon enough, _Elsa thought.

A flicker of motion in the corner of her eye caught Elsa's attention. Turning, the queen caught sight of her brother-in-law gazing at her with a piercing stare. With mussed hair, a drawn face and several wisps straw clinging to his rough tunic, it was clear that Kristoff's wait had been incredibly stressed, and he had spent time with Sven in the stables. Wringing his massive hands, he mumbled, "Anna, the baby, are they…"

"They're fine Kristoff, just fine. The babies are perfect, absolutely perfect."

Kristoff made two steps forward, and then froze as the full meaning of Elsa's words dawned on him. His eyes opened wide, eyebrows arching so far up they disappeared beneath his hairline. "Did you say…" He didn't seem able to articulate beyond those words. Elsa's grin felt so wide she thought her cheeks might actually split apart.

"Yes Kristoff, I said _babies. _You have two beautiful, healthy children- a girl and a boy."

For several moments the ice harvester stood absolutely still, his mouth hanging open. Then, without any preamble, he scooped up his sister-in-law, spun her around in a broad circle, set her down, and kissed her on both cheeks before bolting into the room to meet his new children. Elsa could only stare after her the ice harvester, completely stunned by his uncharacteristic behavior. At the same time, happiness spread throughout her body as she realized that the once-reserved mountain man was more than ready to embrace the new members of his small family.

Turning back to the window, Elsa faced the growing sunlight of the new day, trying to make sense of everything roiling about in her body and mind. She was elated, she was terrified. She felt as if she could run the entire distance to the North Mountain and at the same time felt that if she were to lie down at all, she would immediately fall asleep for the remainder of the day. She-

"Elsa?" Anna's voice, still raspy from the birth, caused her sister to turn and walk back towards the room. "You better not have left."

Elsa poked her head through the door. What she saw inside the room brought yet another rush of tears to her face. Big, burly Kristoff, the man who had spent years preforming hard labor in the wilderness alone, was holding his twin children, one in each arm, his expression that of devoted tenderness and complete awe. The only time Elsa had seen such an expression was the day of his and Anna's wedding. A similar look graced Anna's face, growing further when she caught sight of her sister.

"Well, come on in, you stinker."

Elsa wiped her eyes. "Anna, they really should have time with you two. I'll have time enough to see them later." Anna's face changed from elated joy to an accusing stare, and she half-rose from the bed.

"_Nuh-uh._ This is _family _time, and you are family. Heck, if it wasn't for you, these two wouldn't be here. So come say hello to your niece and nephew, or so help me, I _will _go over there and drag you in here." She was apparently quite serious, going so far as to swing her legs over the edge of the bed with a wince. Kristoff immediately strode to her side, setting one of the babies in her arms and resting a hand on her shoulder.

"Whoa, whoa there, feistypants, you just had two kids. Elsa, _please_ come in here before she hurts herself." Kristoff raised his eyebrows meaningfully at Elsa, who was quick to re-enter the room. Anna patted the bed and, as soon as her older sister settled in, the princess set the boy in Elsa's arm while Kristoff did the same with the little girl.

"Elsa, say hello to Ásta and Bergen."

Elsa didn't have a laboring sister to focus on any longer, nor did she need to think about her brother-in-law waiting on information. As such, when the weight of her niece and nephew settled into her arms, trepidation flooded her body. Then Ásta opened her eyes, blinked, and extended a tiny hand to rest on her aunt's bare hand. Bergen yawned, wiggled again, and then he too stretched out an arm to rest it on Elsa's chest. While the rational part of the queen's brain recognized the movements as nothing more than a reflex, an instinct to seek comfort, Elsa was glad she was seated- if she were standing, she felt certain that her legs would have given out from the weight of her joy. As tears rolled down her cheeks, a long-forgotten melody came to her, one her own mother had sung many years prior. She hummed the melody, rocking the children until the words came back to her. She began to sing.

_Deep peace of the running wave to you_

_Deep peace of the flowing air to you_

_Deep peace of the quiet earth to you_

_Deep peace of the shining stars to you_

_Deep peace of the gentle night to you_

_Moon and stars pour their healing light on you. _

She was elated, she was terrified. She could build a brand new ice palace, she could sleep for a decade.

She was an aunt.


End file.
